


Dolor rojo

by Malale



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Community: crack_and_roll, Developing Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Minor Violence, Other, Sad Ending, Secret Relationship, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 19:31:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1359223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malale/pseuds/Malale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>William, que nunca había sentido nada por nadie, se enamoró de Grell Sutcliff. Por que era una gota de sangre en medio del impoluto y aséptico blanco de su vida. [Hecho para el Reto "Maestría del Amor" de la comunidad de LJ Crack&Roll]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dolor rojo

**Author's Note:**

> [Originalmente publicado el 30-09-2011. Re-editado. Hecho para el reto [Maestría del Amor](http://crack-and-roll.livejournal.com/248426.html) de la Dotación Anual de Crack de de la comunidad de LJ Crack&Roll]
> 
> Ligerísimos spoilers del capítulo 61 del manga.

_“El amor no tiene piedad. No siente lástima por nadie, pero tiene compasión”_

**Maestría en el Amor**

 

En un mundo blanco y negro, él era la única gota de color. Resultaba imposible no mirarle, no percatarse de su presencia. De sus movimientos fluidos y llenos de determinación.

 

Era una gota de sangre en la nieve.

 

Grell Stucliff.

El Shinigami más fuerte de las últimas décadas.

 

Lo primero que le atrajo de él, allá en sus años de academia, fue su apariencia. William lo sabe. Tan distinto al resto de ellos. Tan único.

Pero no fue lo que consiguió que se enamorara perdidamente.

 

William amó su libertad.

 

Grell podía hacerlo todo, porque nada le importaba. Tenía el suficiente poder para destruir todo a su paso y si no lo hacía era por un simple y suave capricho. Él decidía perdonarles la vida un día más. Quizás, al siguiente, arrasara con todo tomando la decisión con la misma facilidad.

 

William T. Spear estaba atado con mil cadenas de comedido y corrección, de valores superfluos de los que no podía librarse. Grabados en fuego en su ser desde que tenía memoria.

 

Sí, William ansió a Grell por ser todo lo que él nunca podría ser.

 

[-----------------------]

 

En el mundo humano se habían puesto de moda entre las niñas unas hermosas muñecas hechas de porcelana. Eran delicadas y preciosas, con perfectos peinados y vestidos de encaje. Los rostros eran hermosos, sin ninguna expresión que perturbara los gestos y los ojos, normalmente de cristal, resultaban tan reales y a la vez inanimados, fríos, que parecían como si te atravesasen el pecho.

Esas muñecas estaban huecas por dentro. Si las lanzabas con suficiente fuerza, podían partirse en pedazos.

 

Grell podía ver el símil cuando observaba a William. Eficaz, perfecto, sin ningún tipo de expresión. Ojos fríos que te miran sin ver.

 

Se preguntaba si también estaría hueco por dentro. Si no tendría corazón bajo ese pecho, sino un reloj perfectamente ajustado, con miles de engranajes que funcionaban en perfecta coordinación, sin sentimientos ni alma. O por lo contrario, detrás de toda esa fría porcelana habría algo más, miedos y defectos enterrados bajo llave.

 

Grell se lo preguntó muchas veces, durante años. Años de intentar desenmarañar al hermético William T. Spears.

 

Desgraciadamente para él, terminó atándose a sí mismo a él sin ni siquiera lograr su cometido.

 

Grell nunca, jamás, conseguiría entender a William.

 

[-----------------------]

 

William ascendió rápido, más de lo que él mismo hubiera esperado. Era joven y eficaz, pero había trámites, ramas, derechos por antigüedad. Will entendía eso y lo esperaba como parte del camino.

No entendía su ascenso y le resultaba crípticamente molesto. Todo aquello que William no podía entender lo ponía nervioso.

-Así que ahora serás mi jefe- le dijo Grell, entrando en su despacho sin llamar mientras ponía en orden sus pocas pertenencias (Cosas prácticas e impersonales. Lapiceros, plumas, pisapapeles).

-Te asignare misiones de acorde a tu nivel, Grell Sutcliff, espero eficiencia de tu parte.

La sonrisa fue torcida y hermosa. El pelo rojo estaba más largo que en los días de academia y caía como una cascada por los hombros estrechos.

-Sabes bien lo eficaz que soy.

 

Sí, William lo sabía. Había observado pelear a ese cuerpo delgado, con la elegancia de un baile y la destrucción de un terremoto. Manchándolo todo con el rojo brillante de la sangre.

 

Era sin lugar a dudas lo más hermoso que William hubiera visto en su vida.

 

William sabía que había algo extraño detrás de su ascenso a Supervisor de la División de Gestión de Envío, pero lo aceptó sin impedimentos.

Porque podría observar a Grell Sutcliff todos los días.

 

[-----------------------]

 

Era de esperar que terminara sucediendo, eventualmente. Grell era apasionado, tenaz. William tenía resistencia, pero no la suficiente para detener los avances del otro.

Eran como el océano y la roca. A primera vista parece que las olas no consiguen nada, pero poco a poco van erosionando la superficie, volviéndola más lisa, más suave.

 

William podía ser de piedra, pero no inmune a Grell Sutcliff. No a ser tentado de esa forma. Y resulta extraño, incomprensible casi, que él que nunca había sentido deseo de mantener ningún tipo de contacto con nadie, enredase las manos en los largos mechones de pelo rojo. Que acariciase con el pulgar la piel suave de las muñecas mientras se las sostenía por encima de la cabeza. Era increíble, extrañamente aterrador y maravilloso, como su mente se quedaba en blanco mientras se empujaba en el interior de Grell con estocadas largas y profundas, únicamente consciente del contraste del cabello rojo sobre el blanco de sus sábanas.

 

William no sabía que hacer, puesto que nunca había sentido nada por nadie (ni siquiera por él mismo). No podía negarse el placer que era tener a Grell, no cuando había observado su cara gemir tras un orgasmo y llevaba en la piel de sus hombros marcas de afilados dientes. Pero no podía, porque no sabía, dejar a Grell entrar. No puedes recibir nada si tienes las manos demasiado llenas de secretos y temores.

 

Aun así el otro se fue adaptando. Y era extraño, porque Grell estaba en su vida sin que nada hubiera cambiado. Estaba sin estarlo. William podía acostumbrarse a eso. A tener a Grell y a tener sus sentimientos bajo llave. A que su cómoda y siempre eficaz razón mantuviera el orden de las cosas. A no dar demasiado de si mismo, a no perder el control.

 

Sería perfecto. A William le gustaban las cosas perfectas.

 

William nunca comprendió que la perfección no existe.

 

[-----------------------]

 

Grell recibió un golpe en la cabeza, con fuerza.

-Bájate de mi escritorio, Grell Stucliff- le ordenó William sin cambiar la expresión. Su William, suyo. Tan guapo, tan frío, tan agresivo. Grell reconocía ser una persona de instintos y pasiones y William se los despertaba todos.

 

Aun así no le gustaba obedecerle nunca, por lo que mantuvo su trasero encima de los últimos informes del día. William le fulminó con la mirada y un escalofrío de placer le recorrió toda la espalda.

-He terminado mis misiones- comentó, pasándole el informe. Todo inmaculado y perfecto y mucho antes de lo esperado. William suavizó un poco la tensión de sus cejas. Estaba satisfecho, como siempre que el rendimiento era mejor del esperado.

-Bien. Archivaré tu informe antes de irme.

-¿Irte? ¿A dónde?

-Ronald Knox está enfermo y no hay nadie más que pueda encargarse de sus asignaciones. Tendré que bajar al mundo humano y recolectar las almas yo mismo.

-No digas tonterías- Grell le quitó la carpeta con los trabajos de Knox y le echó un ligero vistazo. –Se nota que es un novato, son todas sencillísimas. Yo me encargo, lo tendrás listo antes de que acabe el día.

-Aunque he estado tiempo sin realizar trabajo de campo soy perfectamente capaz de llevar a cabo misiones, Grell Stucliff.

-Lo sé- balanceó sus piernas en equilibrio para besarle la punta de la nariz, un acto que el otro tacharía de infantil y absurdo. –Pero odias mezclarte con las personas, y mucho más exponerte a los sentimientos y las vivencias de los registros cinematográficos.

 

Bajó de un salto dispuesto a irse, cuando William lo detuvo agarrándole la mano.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-¿El que?- preguntó confundido por la extraña expresión de desconcierto del otro.

-Que odio bajar a segar almas.

-Oh, Will, querido- Grell le besó en los labios, riendo. –Ya te voy conociendo.

 

William parecía genuinamente sorprendido de ver que alguien pudiera llegar a conocerlo.

Grell estuvo genuinamente sorprendido cuando fue Will quien inició el beso por segunda vez.

 

[-----------------------]

 

_Es una orden, Señor Spears._

 

William nunca se había detestado más a si mismo y a su incapacidad de desacato como en ese momento. Por fin había descubierto el porqué de su prematuro ascenso.

Querían que él se encargara de supervisar a Grell. Sabían que era el único capaz de manejarlo y mantenerlo controlado. Y eso que no conocían su autentica relación.

 

_¿Por qué cree que los superiores aguantamos tantas irresponsabilidades por parte de Sutcliff? ¿Sabe cuantos Shinigamis han existido con su potencial? Sólo uno. Y lo perdimos. Él es, ahora mismo, la más prometedora arma de los Dioses de la Muerte._

 

El carácter de Grell era voluble y su eficacia en el trabajo dependía de su estado de ánimo. Desde que habían comenzado esa extraña relación no denominada de ninguna manera, el rendimiento de Grell se había duplicado. William suponía que por la felicidad de estar acompañado o por efecto hormonal producto de los encuentros sexuales continuados.

 

_Sí sigue por este camino, en unos pocos años alcanzará el suficiente nivel para enfrentarse a un demonio._

 

Los demonios eran el mayor problema de los segadores y seguramente la principal causa de que quedaran tan pocos. Esas molestas y despreciables plagas hacían lo que fuera, incluido matarlos, para comerse las almas que tanto trabajo les costaban a ellos recolectar. Aunque un Dios de la Muerte era fuerte, la necesidad de descanso y de sueño era un factor primordial en el que terminaba afectando a las peleas.

 

Los demonios no duermen ni descansan, sólo viven para devorar.

 

_Tienes totalmente prohibido hablar de esto con Stucliff, Señor Spears. No queremos que nada lo distraiga de su entrenamiento y la mejora de sus habilidades. Es una orden._

 

Era cierto que Grell seguramente podría encargarse de un demonio medio con sólo un corte. Pero en ese momento estaría siempre en primera línea de batalla. Sí un día se encontraba con un demonio de alto nivel y rango, no importaba lo fuerte que Grell fuera.

Seguramente moriría.

 

_Es una orden._

 

William intentó imaginar como sería su vida si Grell muriese y le pareció inconcebible, terriblemente vacía y mundana. Sin sentido.

 

_Es una orden._

 

William nunca había deseado tanto gritar, luchar y desobedecer Pero su cuerpo autómata no se lo permitía. Le era imposible, físicamente imposible, hacerlo.

Pero también le resultaba imposible permitir que Grell estuviera en peligro.

 

Sólo le quedaba una solución.

Grell debía de dejar de ser tan eficaz en su trabajo.

 

-¿Lo ha entendido todo, Spears?

-Sí, señor. Sé lo que tengo que hacer.

 

[-----------------------]

 

Había durado más de lo normal. No que Grell se quejara, por supuesto que no, aunque luego le costaría mucho que sus piernas le sostuvieran sin temblarle en sus altos tacones.

Además, resultaba extraño donde lo habían hecho. Que tampoco se quejaba. El escritorio de Will había sido escenario de la mayoría de sus fantasías y por fin haberlo mancillado resultaba un satisfactorio suceso.

 

Pero William estaba raro, más silencioso de lo habitual. No había permitido que le quitara las gafas y le había besado por todos lados, sitios en los que Grell ni siquiera se había tocado.

-Vístete rápido- le ordenó en cuanto salió de su interior. Se cerró los pantalones y se abrochó de nuevo la camisa. Su pelo era un desastre, Grell se había encargado de eso, y resultaba terriblemente atractivo. –Tienes una misión.

-Oh, déjame recuperar el aliento- le dijo con una sonrisa. El cuerpo le hormigueaba y tenía deseos de dormir. –Ha sido muy… intenso.

-Es la única forma de asegurar un trabajo satisfactorio.

-¿Perdón?

-Eres una persona de impulsos y necesidades bajas, Stucliff- se abrochaba la chaqueta de forma metódica, sin mirarle. –Y necesitas tenerlas cubiertas para rendir de manera eficaz. Por el bien del departamento y su rendimiento me he sacrificado a realizar este tipo de actividades contigo.

 

Todo el calor desapareció de golpe de la habitación. Grell se sintió helado e indefenso. Él nunca se había sentido indefenso, porque era el más fuerte entre todos sus compañeros. Por primera vez no sabía como actuar.

-Quieres decir que sólo has estado conmigo por… el trabajo…

-¿Qué otra razón si no?

 

La primera grieta en el corazón de Grell fue la más dolorosa. Como un golpe con un martillo. Como el puño de la muerte.

-Por… mí. – tartamudeó. –Porque sentías algo hacia… mí.

William bufó.

-Yo no siento nada hacia nadie, Grell Sutcliff.

 

La segunda grieta fue fuerte, grande, se ramificó y terminó despedazando el corazón del Grell como piedra que se convierte en polvo. Algo húmedo rodó por su mejilla y Grell, sorprendido, la recogió con la mano. Así que eso era una lágrima. Que insulsa, trasparente y sin encanto. Debería ser roja, como la sangre.

 

Al fin y al cabo, Grell se sentía sangrar por dentro.

-Por favor, detén tus emociones. Son muy molestas- William se giró mientras buscaba entre sus archivos y Grell se vistió sin apartar los ojos de su alta figura. –Toma, está es tu misión. Está vez tienes tiempo de sobra para realizar la investigación. Por favor, observa cuidadosamente antes de recolectar el alma.

 

Grell tomó la carpeta y tuvo que soltar una carcajada seca y sin humor al leer los datos presentados.

-¿Una puta, Will? Y yo que creía que no entendías la ironía.

 

El otro no contestó.

 

[-----------------------]

 

Hubiera muerto si no hubiera sido por Madam Red. Muerto en el propio dolor, en la propia pena. Hubiera muerto porque su corazón no latía.

 

Ella lo sacó de su tristeza. Encontrarla, observarla en esa misión, lo mantuvo con vida. Tan hermoso, tan perfecto. Ella llenaba todo con roja sangre, con ira y con dolor. Vaciaba cuerpos para dejarlos tan huecos como se encontraban su vientre y su corazón.

 

Grell la entendía, comprendía el dolor de no poder tener nunca lo que más añoras.

Ella no pudo tener al hombre que amaba. No pudo conservar la familia que obtuvo.

Él no pudo tener el cuerpo que deseaba. Ni pudo mantener a su lado al hombre que amaba.

 

Grell se deshizo de todo para estar con ella, en busca de un único consuelo que podían otorgarle. Grell dejó de ser un Dios de la Muerte y se rebajó a mezclarse entre humanos como sirviente. La ayudó y compartió el ansia de sangre con ella. Volcó su existencia en lo que hacían y lo que obtenían, ávido por deshacerse del dolor.

-Tú y yo somos iguales.- le dijo ella una noche. Él cepillaba su cabello con devota atención. Tan rojo como el suyo una vez fue.

-Lo sé.

-No me dejes nunca, Grell.- pidió.

-Ni usted a mí, Madam.

 

[-----------------------]

 

El tiempo para los segadores no tiene el mismo valor que para los humanos. Ya que viven mucho más, lo que para un humano es una eternidad para ellos es equiparable a una vida.

Un año es una cantidad irrisoria de tiempo. Como un mes, en términos humanos.

 

William no debería estar tan desesperado por un lapso tan pequeño. Debería sentir vergüenza, si pudiera sentir algo. Pero Grell Sutcliff llevaba desaparecido más de un año y William no podía sentir nada. Solía creer que estaba vacío por dentro, pero ahora notaba su error. Porque desde que Grell se fue algo detrás de sus interminables muros se murió y se quedó ahí, pudriéndose y llenándolo de sordo dolor.

Seguía actuando como siempre, trabajando sin descanso cubriendo el hueco que había sido dejado. El rendimiento en la División seguía siendo bueno, aunque no tanto sin su mejor segador. Will se esforzaba más que nadie y siempre realizaba horas extras, rellenando papeleo y formularios.

 

Nadie jamás podría ver detrás de su máscara. Porque la perfección era algo que siempre iba inherente a él.

 

Pero cuando llegaba la noche y no quedaba nadie más en la oficina, William se recostaba sobre su escritorio, el último lugar donde yació con Grell antes de su desaparición, buscando restos de su esencia entre las rendijas de la madera. Y se lamenta de no haber previsto eso. Esperaba que Grell volviera al trabajo, esperaba al menos observarle de lejos y cubrir un trabajo mediocre hasta que sus superiores abandonaran la idea de que fuera su arma secreta.

 

William no esperó, nunca jamás, que Grell lo abandonara completamente. Si hubiera sabido que reaccionaría así, jamás habría hecho semejante sacrificio fútil. Como siempre, el comportamiento de Grell era lo único que no podía controlar.

 

No podía quejarse de ello, tampoco. Era el principal motivo por el que William se enamoró de él.

-Te encontraré- se decía una y otra vez.

 

Porque aunque Grell no quisiera verlo, William no podía vivir en un mudo tan gris después de haber estado envuelto en rojo.

 

[-----------------------]

 

Matarla resultó increíblemente fácil. Ella que era tan perfecta, tan única, una flor roja en medio de la inmundicia, no podía volverse vulgar, mundana, sentimental.

 

_No podía abandonarlo. No ella. No así. Se lo había prometido_.

 

Se mantuvo con ella hasta el final. Se lo había prometido. Recolectó su registro cinematográfico para que ese encantador mayordomo del demonio no se sintiera tentado a devorar su alma.

 

Muerta sería siempre hermosa. Única. Magnífica.

Muerta estaría siempre sola, como él.

 

A Grell le parecía justo.

 

[-----------------------]

 

William lo observaba todo en la sombra, sin intervenir. No todavía, no podía.

 

_Te he encontrado. Por fin._

 

La pelea resultaba feroz, pero él ya sabía el resultado. Grell se encontraba desentrenado y ese demonio no sólo era de un alto nivel, sino que además estaba bajo un contrato. Un contrato limita la libertad del demonio, pero a cambio recibía una fuerza muy superior a la que ya tenía. Eran capaces de hacer cualquier cosa bajo un contrato.

 

Incluso matar a un segador del nivel de Grell.

 

Will apretó los puños cuando la balanza se desequilibró y Grell empezó a perder. No debía intervenir aun, debía esperar al momento justo. Era necesario que Grell experimentase miedo, porque si no resultaría imposible sacarlo de la batalla sin que se resistiera. La situación debía ser oportuna.

 

Una pequeña parte de él pensó que Grell se merecía los golpes como castigo. Pero el resto de su ser ansió arrancarle los dedos a esa asquerosa plaga por atreverse a tocarlo.

 

Cuando detuvo el golpe final con su propia guadaña y Grell gritó su nombre aliviado, casi deseó salir del papel. Pero William T. Spears siempre hacía lo que se debe de hacer.

No le tembló el pulso por deber golpear a Grell con saña. Debía de dar a entender delante del enemigo que cualquier cosa que pudieran hacerle no sería peor de lo que le esperaba al volver a la División de Gestión de Envío.

Una pequeña parte de él disfrutó de castigar a Grell por todo lo que había sucedido, a pesar de saber que era también culpa suya esa desastrosa culminación de eventos. Por desaparecer, por vivir con una mujer y por flirtear como una meretriz con ese inmundo ser. Sí Will entendiera de sentimientos, hubiera podido darle nombre a la marea que le alteraba.

Celos

 

Arrastrarlo resultó fácil, viendo su estado. Sólo hasta que volvieron a las oficinas, Will se atrevió a relajarse. Eso había sido intenso. Si el demonio y su amo no les hubieran dejado marchar, habría sido una pelea realmente difícil.

Desgraciadamente, Will aun tenía un papel que cumplir.

-Has causado muchos problemas al departamento con tu desaparición, Grell Sutcliff.

-Ja- rió con despreció. –Dudo que mi ausencia se haya notado. No soy _debidamente_ _apreciado_ en este departamento, _señor_.

-Has sido un irresponsable, has ayudado a asesinar personas que no estaban en la lista, has modificado tu guadaña y…

-Sí, sí, he sido muy malo. Lo sé, te oí bastante bien entre patada y patada.

A Will le dolía un punto en su pecho que no sabía siquiera que tenía.

-Bien, me alegra ver que no tengo que repetirme. Estarás en prisión una temporada para que recapacites sobre tus actos, además de que vuelvas a repasar el reglamento de los segadores. Tú guadaña queda en custodia hasta entonces.

-Por supuesto, señor.

 

Un hilo rojo de sangre resbalaba por su amoratada barbilla. Will sintió el insustancial deseo de limpiárselo con las manos. Se vio haciéndolo incluso antes de poder rectificar. Era la tercera vez en su vida que perdía el control de su cuerpo de esa forma.

El dolor en su pecho se intensificó cuando Grell rechazó su contacto.

-El supervisor no debe de preocuparse por atender las necesidades básicas de sus empleados. Creo, ciertamente, haber encontrado un buen sucedáneo para remplazarlo esta noche.

-¿Un demonio?- preguntó apenas logrando que su voz no emitiera ninguna emoción. –Que desagradable.

-No es algo que te importe, ¿verdad?

 

Y Will mintió.

-No. Por supuesto que no es de mi interés lo que hagas con tu vida, Sutcliff.

-Sí- la voz de Grell sonó rasposa. –Eso pensé.

 

Lo agarró del brazo para obligarle a que saliera por la puerta y Grell se revolvió con un furioso “No toques _su_ abrigo”. El pelirrojo anduvo todo el camino a las mazmorras con altivez, a pesar del dolor. Como si realmente fuera el dueño de la razón en ese lugar. Su afilada nariz apuntaba hacia arriba y tomaba aire de manera profunda.

Realmente hermoso.

 

El último pensamiento de Will después de cerrar personalmente la puerta de la celda de aislamiento donde Grell pasaría una temporada, fue que había merecido la pena. Costaría bastante que Grell volviera a trabajar y nunca volvería a resultar de confianza para los superiores. Él debería de tapar y remediar muchas de las cosas que habían sucedido en el mundo humano y seguramente su carrera profesional se vería afectada por ello. Los problemas serían muchos, francamente.

 

Pero al menos, podría observarlo nuevamente.

 

**End**

**Author's Note:**

> Lo que me gusta está pareja, lo casi canon que son y lo que disfruté haciendo este reto (que intenté que se ajustara todo lo posible al canon) fueron los tres motivos principales que me animan a publicarlo. Creo que me quedó bien, realmente bien. Y no suelo decir eso a la ligera. 
> 
> (Como digo en mi bio, en Ao3 subiré fics más bien largos, que me gusten especialmente y que estén acabados. Si queréis leer mis drabbles están todos en mi livejournal, donde continuaré publicando todo y de todo)


End file.
